Jupiter Town Of The Lost Citizen
Jupiter Town Of The Lost Citizen * Season #: 7 * Season Ep #: 1 (Season 7 premiere) * Overall Ep #: 107 Plot The CandyCakes discover another side to Scarecrow when they help Ruby run for town president against him. Episode (Opening shot: fade in to a slow tilt up the length of a large sheet of paper on a wall. It is filled with crayon drawings of several different activities, all of them marked out with red X’s, and can only be the product of the kids' brainstorming.) * [Snicker Doodle] (from o.s.) "Okay, boys!" (The top edge of the sheet comes into view, marked with a heading and the group’s insignia. Cut to frame all six young dudes in their home; Snicker sits, perched on a crate by the list, and the other five watch.) * [Snicker Doodle] "Any ideas of what the future has in store for us?" * [Gelatin Soft] (dejectedly) "We’ve run out of ideas." ~ (Song) ~ (Now the daytime sky can be seen through a window.) * [Blueberry Jam] "Are you kiddin'? We can do better than that!" (He comes down to their level.) [Blueberry Jam] We've been livin' in this town for a while now (The others brighten a bit.) Tryin' to find out how we fit in (leading them toward the wall, tacking up a fresh sheet) So many ideas we've tried before, but we'll keep on trying more [Boy CandyCakes] 'Cause the CandyCake Guppies don't give in We'll make our move, one way or another We'll make our move on the day that we discover The ultimate reward of a whole new world * [Blueberry Jam] "Now that's more like it!" ~ (Song ends) ~ (They get alarmed back into the here and now by the sound of the door opening.) * [Ruby] (from o.s., frantically) "Boys!" (Pan quickly to the upper portion of the door and tilt down to frame the librarian mare in time with her next word.) * [Ruby] "HEEELLLP!!" * [Snicker Doodle] "What's wrong, Ruby?" * [Ruby] "I’m running for citizen president!" (She steps inside; they move closer.) "I was hoping you six and the girls would be my campaign managers!" (An inquisitive look passes between the six boys, followed by a smile.) * [Choco Cream] (to the boys) "That would be something, right?" * [Boy CandyCakes] "YEAH!!" (Cut to a point closer to ceiling level; each raises a hand into view for a six-way high five.) * [Boy CandyCakes] (from o.s.) "Huh!" (A seventh hand --- in Ruby's case, hoof --- flails downward but fails to make contact. It drops out of sight, only to be replaced by the mare's hoof in the grip of Cotton's hand. She is a little puzzled by the sudden touch, but touches her hoof to the six little stubby hands. Cut to an overhead shot of the seven, all trading smiles and grins, and fade to black.) ---------- (Opening shot: fade in to Lollipop striding confidently across a stretch of meadow, a couple of townfolks talking in the background. Gelatin pushes a crate into view, and Ruby steps on top of it. These twelve back off once they have done their part, and Lollipop stops alongside.) * [Lollipop Pops] (loudly) "So, Ruby..." (Longer shot of the area, which proves to be the town square.) * [Lollipop Pops] "…how would you help the town if you were elected citizen president?" (Townfolks start to gather in.) * [Ruby] "The playground equipment took quite a beating during the attack on Scarecrow's castle." (Case in point: the swing set, whose frame is badly bent and cracked. One of the two swings has already given way, and the other promptly does likewise, dumping the youngster sitting in it to the grass.) * [Ruby] "If I’m voted in as citizen president, I’ll go to the school board and right this wrong!" (A round of cheers from the spectators, which gets cut off when Scarecrow shoves his way through from behind, followed by Grim Reaper.) * [Scarecrow] "Well, I'' think that’s a ridiculous waste of money!" (''scornfully, pointing at Sweetheart) "It’s just like when Sweetheart proposed to repair the portal to get half of the town out of the Dark Wizard's fortress." (Lean in close.) "He just wanted to repair it like a plain old schoolhouse window." (The bespectacled stallion cringes; now the snooty one turns to another citizen.) * [Scarecrow] "But you all know voting for me was the best choice—" (crossing lawn; Grim Reaper follows.) "—because I'' convinced the town hall to give that window visual appeal!" (On these last two words, pan quickly to follow his pointing finger and stop on the side wall. One of its windows depicts a stained-glass rendition of Scarecrow standing on a hilltop against a sparkling sunrise, smiling cockily. After he finishes, pan back to a dismayed Ruby and a disaffected Chandelee and Lollipop.) * ['Chandelee'] " ’Course, it doesn’t hurt that his father, MacDecoy, is president of the town hall." (''He, Lollipop, and Ruby trade half-smirking smiles.) * [Grim Reaper] (from o.s.) "Exactly!" (crossing to CandyCakes, Ruby; with growing glee) "Which is why when Scarecrow is voted town president, the town will be putting a statue of him in the center of the playground!" (Scarecrow's sharp pull on his hood shatters the rapture.) * [Scarecrow] "Grim!" (through gritted teeth, nudging him in the chest) "That was my big announcement for when I'' won!" * ['Grim Reaper'] (''sighing, shaken) "I was only trying to help." * [Scarecrow] (through teeth) "I don’t need that kind of help!" (Caramel pops up in front of them.) * [Caramel Cider] (to crowd) "Haven’t we all had enough of Scarecrow?" (Murmurs begin.) * [Rainbow Flavor] "Do we really need a big statue of him?" * [Lemon Drop] "Especially where the playground equipment should be?" (The murmurs grow as Blueberry smirks at the opposing candidate, who scowls in reply at first but lets his eyes widen as he glances around at the prospective voters. Now, in close-up, Vanilla shoves Ruby to the top of the tree in the center of the town. On the start of the next line, zoom out quickly to frame all the citizens.) * [Ruby] "A vote for Ruby is a vote for the playground!" (Scarecrow leaps over to the base; zoom in quickly on him.) * [Scarecrow] "A vote for this Scarecrow is a vote for more Scarecrows!" ~ (Song) ~ (He glares upward as the CandyCakes climb the tree to stand with Ruby.) [CandyCakes] It's time to make a change, this is our chance (Lollipop beckons the crowd toward herself, and the twelve hoist Ruby overhead.) Don't be afraid to do what's right (Get some Ruby votes!) (Set het back on the base; next she and the young heroes leap down off one side.) You've got an opportunity to have fun again (They fall into a marching line, with her in the lead.) A Ruby vote can help you join the fight It's time for a new leader, it's time to make a change (The CandyCakes double back to a merry-go-round on with two kids are riding.) We're here to fight for what we believe (Ruby vote!) (The base gives way, dumping them onto the ground; now the twelve hurries to catch up with Ruby.) It's finally time we beat him and play a better game (All stop at a tetherball pole; she bucks the ball away.) 'Cause when we vote together, there's nothing that we can't achieve (As the ball swings past the camera on its return trip, the view wipes behind it to a close-up of an incredibly annoyed Scarecrow. He stops it with one hand and begins to move about, facing down one townfolk and then another.) [Scarecrow] I don't believe what I am hearing, I'm the only one who should be cheering (He shoves Ruby aside.) Ruby? Try 'Baby', don't you think? (The CandyCakes glower at him; now he prances and twirls, adjusting his hat.) But a master is perfection, it's a natural selection (Behind him, a giant ballot slides into view to block out the sky and trees. One of its two boxes is marked with a well-drawn picture of his face, the other with a sloppy caricature of Ruby's.) So you vote better be for me, not the weakest link (One bottom corner is shoved aside from behind by Cinnamon, exposing her and Choco.) *[Cinnamon Buns] "We'll let the citizens decide!" (Scarecrow storms off. Cinnamon lets the corner fall back into place; the whole ballot then rolls up to the left, the view wiping to the incumbent smugly stepping along the intimidated townfolks.) [Scarecrow] Everybody has their little secrets (spoken, to Green) "I know you do!" (He recoils worriedly; now he turns to Parm, stroking her mane.) A vote for me will help you keep them safe (Same response; he crosses to Dandelion who has tilted an entire building up off the ground with one foreleg to reach for a piece of paper.) (spoken) "Like your creepy super-strength!" (The building crashes back into place as the instantly chastened Dandelion gazes after Scarecrow, who has already zipped away to flick at Mrs. Jupiter's mane/tail.) Or your mane extension, a little thing I won't mention (Now he pulls down Sweetheart's bottom lip, exposing a tongue slightly bigger than average.) Or that freakish large tongue in your face (He hastily claps hooves over his mouth.) *[Lollipop Pops] (from o.s.) "Come on now, guys!" (Pan quickly to the CandyCakes.) "Don't listen to him!" (The ballot slides partway into view, filling the right half of the screen, with Ruby's face properly drawn next to her box now. It gets a check mark; the left side pans to frame her marching next to Rainbow Flavor.) [CandyCakes] You've gotta vote for chance, it's time for a new leader (An X is drawn over Scarecrow's face; the ballot slides left, the view wiping behind it to a close up of the shocked/resentful incumbent.) End all the tyranny, vote now and we can beat him (Cut to them and Ruby, waving from the front porch of the town hall, and zoom out. A voting booth has been set up on the lawn, and townfolks file in to cast balloots as the mayor watches.) It's now another day, and we believe in what's right (One is checked for Ruby and dropped into a waiting box.) Ruby Vote! Ruby Vote! Or victory is in sight (Scarecrow stands up into view, his back to the camera, and waves for attention.) *[Scarecrow] "Stop! Everyone who hasn't voted yet, listen up!" (He paces to a pony mare with a couple of books under one foreleg, another in her teeth, and several others scattered nearby on the ground.) [Scarecrow] She makes promises she can keep, but I can do more (spoken; holding up a backpack) "You could really use a new book bag. (Snatching it away from the reaching hoof, he crosses to a young couple.) 'Cause I'll make things happen none of you here can afford (spoken, in rhythm) "To do, like, ever." (Now he shoves candy into a creature's mouth and gives an umbrella to another as shade from the overhead sun.) Wouldn't you like a little something sweet? Here's a parasol to hide you from the heat (Walking past a beanie-wearing alien child, he flicks its propeller and sets the whole thing to lifting clean off his head.) Who says that I can't be nice? But first thing there's one thing, an itsy-bitsy little string (Stop at a crudely drawn, unflattering picture of Ruby on a sign; spin it to show his smug visage on the other side.) And voting for me is the price (Grim Reaper sidles up next to Scarecrow.) [Grim Reaper] I've got a tiny suggestion That you should be aware You could probably win this election (Zoom out as he gestures to the line of voters.) If you show them all you real--- (Zoom in quickly on the pair again.) *[Scarecrow] "I don't recall asking you to speak!" (Shocked gasps all around; cut to the porch.) *[Cinnamon Buns] "Well, if that's how you treat your best friend, then I choose Ruby!" (They descend the steps and parade down the front walk.) [CandyCakes] (Vote! Ruby!) Stand strong and we'll not be afraid then (Scarecrow and Grim soon find themselves standing alone as their audience departs.) (Vote! Ruby!) Let's free ourselves from the past (The entire view swivels 180 degrees on a vertical axis through the center of the screen, revealing a background wallpapered with Ruby campaign posters. Several townfolks stand before them and hols up more copies on signs.) [Citizens] (Get some Ruby votes!) (A box is marked, and townfolks enter/exit the voting booth.) [CandyCakes] (Vote! Ruby!) We'll let honor win now against the tyranny (One of Scarecrow's posters drifts down to fill the screen and is torn in half; now the screen shows the challenger and managers proceeding along the walk.) (Vote!) And make a change that will last [Citizens] (Ruby Vote!) (Ruby walks proudly past the voters.) [CandyCakes] It's time for a new leader, it's time to make a change (Scarecrow rolls his eyes disgustedly as Grim aims a worried glance his way.) We're here to fight for what we believe (Two vertical panels slide in from opposite sides, framing Dandelion and the beanie child.) (Ruby Vote!) (Fullscreen; Ruby steps onto a decrepit seesaw, and Vanilla runs over to push down the high end and lift her up for a good view of the whole lawn.) It's finally time we beat him and play a better game 'Cause when we vote together, there's nothing that we can't achieve (Hooves/hands/stubs of all colors shoot skyward toward her.) (Ruby Vote!) ~ (Song ends) ~ (Snap to black.) ---------- (Opening shot: fade in to a long overhead shot of the town hall and lawn, panning slowly toward the building. The mayor stands on the porch to address the townfolks.) * [Mayor Jupiter] "The votes have been counted." (Split screen, with a nervous, hoof-biting Ruby on the left and a supremely confident Scarecrow on the right.) * [Mayor Jupiter] (from o.s.) "The town citizen president is goes to..." (Scarecrow starts to move forward.) "Ruby!" (He turns to stare popeyed at her across the dividing line, drawing in a disbelieving gasp, and his side slides away as hers moves over to fill the screen. There are more than enough cheers to go around; close-up of Lollipop.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Oh my gosh, CandyCakes! Ruby won!" (Longer shot on the start of the next line; Ruby crosses to them.) * [Ruby] "I couldn’t have won without the hard work of my campaign managers, the CandyCake Guppies!" * [Scarecrow] (from o.s.) "Guess you’re not as good as you thought, twerps!" (Cut to him on that last word; the mayor, irked, stares at him from his spot on the porch.) * [Scarecrow] (to him) "In fact, I demand a recount!" * [Mayor Jupiter] (dryly) "Trust me, Scarecrow. Ruby won." * [Scarecrow] (walking up steps) "I’ll be the judge of that, Mr. Jupiter!" (Cut to a long shot of the town hall as he enters. Long, tense silence.) * [Scarecrow] (from o.s.) "WHAAAAAAAT?!?!?" (His one word shakes not only the structure, but the surrounding turf and the camera as well. Close-up of the porch; he zips out to the doorway, utterly confounded, as the mayor cringes.) * [Scarecrow] "One vote!" (stepping out) "Grim Reaper!" (zipping down to him) "You didn’t vote for me?" * [Grim Reaper] "No, I didn't!" * [Scarecrow] "But…y-you’re my best friend!" * [Grim Reaper] "Am I? ’Cause I tried to help by mentioning your surprise statue, and suddenly I wasn’t even allowed to speak. You could’ve actually won this election if you’d just listened to me." (Scarecrow's mouth falls open.) "You want to know how?" (leaning close, softly/viciously) "Sorry, I’m not allowed to speak." (He snaps the slack jaw closed on this last word; as soon as he takes his hand away, its owner goes into a rising growl. Zoom out quickly to frame the president-elect and her staff as Scarecrow completely blows his top with a feral scream and runs off.) * [Grim Reaper] "What?" (Close-up.) "I don’t have to follow his drama anymore." (He walks calmly off, leaving the twelve kids and the librarian trying to wrap their heads around the last few seconds. Ruby exits after a moment; zoom in slowly on the CandyCakes.) * [Lollipop Pops] "I know Scarecrow's been pretty awful, but…we should probably make sure he's alright. Just 'cause he's been downright bad to us, doesn't mean we should be the same to him." (By this point, all twenty-four eyes have turned in the direction of Scarecrow's exit. Dissolve to an overhead shot of him trudging glumly down a Jupiter Town street. As she approaches a shop whose overhead sign shows a mare’s head in a tall powdered wig, its door opens and out steps a tall, slender yellow-faced scarecrow with a tinge of blue in his black hair. The CandyCakes poke their heads out from around the corner of a building across the street to watch. This person is MacDecoy, Scarecrow's father, as mentioned by Chandelee in Act One.) (A close-up of father and son picks out MacDecoy's scornful dark gray-green eyes, a light blue working shirt with short, ruffled sleeves and black pants and dress shoes, as well as sounds about an order of magnitude more stuck-up and unfriendly than Scarecrow.) * [MacDecoy] "Scarecrow!" (The latter freezes, stunned; he circles to his other side.) "Why are you making that face?! That is not the face of a winner!" * [Scarecrow] (very hesitantly) "Because…I didn’t win." * [MacDecoy] (angered) "Whaaat? You mean I'' hefted all these party supplies to celebrate ''your failure?!?" (A longer shot of the shop on the end of this line gives the lie to her claim. Two maids are hauling bags of supplies and a bunch of balloons, and a family butler has drawn the job of lugging a large statue of the arrogant mastervillain on his back. Once MacDecoy finishes speaking, his legs give out under the weight and it crushes him flat.) * [Scarecrow] "Sorry, father." * [MacDecoy] "It’s bad enough you lost to that transplant from Bland Bird's Cliff, but imagine if you’d lost to one of those…" (voice dripping contempt) "...Candy twerps." (The expression that comes across his face gives the idea that those two words cause him no small amount of gastrointestinal distress.) * [MacDecoy] "As a rich master, you must always think of your social standing." (A sophisticated married young couple stroll by, turning their noses up; the man voices a self-satisfied little chuckle. Zoom in slowly on MacDecoy and Scarecrow after they have gone.) * [MacDecoy] "That starts here in Jupiter Town and reaches all over the planet!" (He leans into Scarecrow's face, lifting his chin.) "Don’t ever forget that, Scarecrow—''EVER''!!" ~ (Song) ~ (Cut to the CandyCakes, still hunkered down at their vantage point, and zoom out to frame Scarecrow and MacDecoy. The father walks off, nose in air, and the crushed son slowly moves off down the street. Extreme close-up of a large mirror on display in a shop window; his reflection appears in the glass, and the camera zooms out to frame him eyeing the mirror forlornly.) [Scarecrow] If I'm a villain, then why do I feel so soft? I'm as strong as a stone, even that's not enough (He kicks the rock fragment away and begins to walk.) There's something broken in me, and I've made such mistakes I thought that villains were tough, though I feel I could break (The view silently shatters, the piece falling away to show him now standing on a bridge over the stream bordering Jupiter Town. A alien and child walk past behind him---father and daughter, perhaps---and leave him alone as he looks morosely out over the side.) [Scarecrow] Would you believe That I've always wished I could be somebody else? But I can't see (Close-up, seen from below.) What I need to do to be the person I want to be (Five stirred-up fish drift away from the stream, the background fading to black. They become blue-green circles and drift down onto his 'neck' in extreme close-up, settling themselves onto the points of a smiley face that is a pennant off a neckwear and flaring brightly for a brief moment. Zoom out to frame him in the fore, holding a blue glass ball with ghostly images of himself being addressed by a disapproving MacDecoy.) [Scarecrow] I've been told my whole what to do, what to say (Pivot 180 degrees; another blue glass ball shows the mayor and his wire smiling at their young toddlers Blackjack and Roulette.) Nobody showed me that there might be some better way (The background tilts up until it is nothing but clear blue sky...) And now I feel like I'm lost, I don't know what to do (...which then recedes to become a hole in the ground, seen from below as he descends into it and falls o.s.) The ground is sinking away, I'm about to fall through (A backdrop of glowing blue circles appears, and he rises into view, kneeling on a large one.) [Scarecrow] Would you believe (He is swept past the camera and o.s.; behind him, wipe to a slow pan down a street as he walks among the contented locals.) That I've always wished I could be somebody else? (The CandyCakes peek out from a corner, faces showing true concern for the villain who has tortured them with monsters for mercilessly.) But I can't see What I need to do to be the person I want to be (Dissolve to a long shot of him walking slowly among an empty street.) To be the person I want to be ~ (Song ends) ~ (Zoom out slightly to put the CandyCakes in the fore as they step a bit closer, then cut to a head-on shot of them.) * [Snicker Doodle] "I-Is it weird that I feel bad for him?" * [Vanilla Cake] (ruffling hair) "If it is, then…I’m weird too." * [Lollipop Pops] "He wants to change, but…he doesn’t know how." * [Choco Cream] (smiling) "Seems like he could use a friend or two to help him figure it out." (Lollipop's mouth curves up as well. Dissolve to a close-up of the town hall, then pan/tilt down to ground level. A stampede of chattering citizens—with a couple of pegasi flying above them—pours out through the door, meetings having ended for the day. Scarecrow lags well behind them, and the CandyCakes hang farther back still, stopping on the porch.) * [Lollipop Pops] (waving) "Hey! Scarecrow!" (They run down the steps; close-up of the villain, wearing a rather sour look.) * [Lollipop Pops] (from o.s.) "Wait up!" (He turns toward them.) * [Scarecrow] "What do you twerps want? To boast?" (They stop in front of him.) "Rub in my defeat?" (He starts away.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Actually, we wanted to invite you to our house to hang out." (That gets a reaction, freezing Scarecrow is his tracks and causing his eyes to pop in pure surprise, and he turns back with a puzzled brow drawn down over one eye.) * [Scarecrow] "Really?" * [Gelatin Soft] "Yes. For real." * [Scarecrow] (sourly) "Well, thanks to you all, I don’t have any important citizen-president business to attend to or anything—" (crossing arms) "—so I might as well." (This declaration is followed by a world-class grimace.) * [Cotton Puffy] (smiling hesitantly) "That sounds like a yes." (The others smile as well. Dissolve to a long shot of the Rainbow House, zooming in slowly.) * [Scarecrow] (voice over, scornfully) "So..." (Cut to the filled and empty idea lists on the wall inside.) * [Scarecrow] (walking into view) "...do you twerps just sit around here plotting out different ideas about your future?" (Cut to the CandyCakes by the door.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Actually..." (All twelve smile.) "...yeah." * [Scarecrow] "You twerps are..." (He cuts himself off, thinking hard; when he resumes, the haughtiness is completely gone.) * [Scarecrow] "...are really lucky." (Cut to the trio and zoom in quickly.) * [CandyCakes] "We are?" * [Scarecrow] (from o.s.) "Yes!" (Back to him.) "You get to explore all these options, learning what will wait for you in the future before it actually happens." (Lemon moves toward him.) * [Lemon Drop] "But you've done that, right?" * [Scarecrow] (very snarky) "Of course, 'cause I can already tell what will wait for me in the future, and I’m not struggling at all to figure out why that's so important!" * [Blueberry Jam] "Are you sure about that?" * [Scarecrow] "Wha--you...THAT'S a weird question!" (He narrows his eyes icily.) * [Caramel Cider] "Not really, since we kinda overheard you yesterday." (The spoiled-rotten dude, freshly incensed by this admission, leans toward her with an accusingly pointed finger and a short, acidic scoff.) * [Scarecrow] "Is being a spy what you want to be when you're older?!? Is that what's waiting for you in the future?!" * [Cotton Puffy] "No! We were just worried about you when you lost the election, and then you lost your friend, and then your dad yelled at you." * [Lollipop Pops] "We know you want to change, and…we think we can—" * [Ruby] (from outside, through wall) "HEEEELLLP!!" (During this yell, cut to her outside, frantically drumming her hooves. The door opens so that the CandyCakes can get a look at her.) * [Ruby] "CandyCakes! I was at the town board meeting, and they didn’t approve my request for the new playground equipment!" * [Caramel Cider] "Why not?" * [Ruby] "There’s no money in the budget! So I checked my piggy bank to see if I had enough bits…" (On the end of this, cut to a close-up of an upside-down piggy bank being lifted. A good shake dislodges only a dead insect, a couple of puffs of lint, and a piece of candy; she leans down over the spot where they have hit the ground.) * [Ruby] "…but my little peggy wasn’t nearly full enough!" * [Lollipop Pops] "Don't worry, Ruby!" * [Gelatin Soft] "We'll meet you at the town hall." * [CandyCakes] "And help you find a solution!" * [Ruby] (wiping her forehead) "Thanks, CandyCakes!" (As she starts, her defeated opponent comes to the doorway, his face already rearranged into its old venomous smile.) * [Scarecrow] "Ha! I already have a solution. Our new town citizen president is gonna be kicked out of office and I’ll be reinstated!" ~ (Song) ~ (He sprints off down the path.) * [Vanilla Cake] "Where is he going?" * [Lollipop Pops] "Where do you think?" (zipping away) "Come on! After him!" (The others follow, catching up to Scarecrow.) [Scarecrow] CandyCake Guppies, get out of my way (Cut briefly to his perspective, approaching Jupiter Town proper, then back to him crossing the bridge over the stream.) Those people need to know the truth, and they'll hear it from me (Here comes the CandyCakes in hot pursuit; a couple of creatures stare after them, puzzled, and the chase moves into a street.) [CandyCakes] Stop! Oh, Scarecrow, this is not the way We know you're better than this hostility (Pan quickly ahead to a vendor hauling a cartload of apples. Scarecrow stops and overturns it, causing them to skid and tumble, and races off down the block.) [Scarecrow] You don't even know me at all Don't understand the meaning of my fall (His headlong flight takes him past a gathering of affluent aliens/ponies/animals/hybrids, including both his parents; mother and MacDecoy.) What my family would think if I ever Fail at anything (They glance quizzically after him. Close-up of MacDecoy; he tosses his head imperiously, the view wiping behind it to a head-on view of Scarecrow running toward the camera.) [Scarecrow] I'm a villain, that means you'll never break (Overhead shot; he weaves through the citizens enjoying the day and turns into an alley.) No matter what be the cost of the path I take (Another turn, then back to a main road.) Whatever I have to do to win in the end (The CandyCakes whip into view in front of him, standing as a twelve-humanoid roadblock, but he veers around them.) [CandyCakes] Stop! This is not the answer (Another cutoff attempt, foiled by a hairpin turn.) Wait! And it's plainly seen (A third try, another miss; now they start after him.) Listen! You can redeem yourself But by helping other, not by being mean (They pull ahead of him and turn around, floating backwards at full speed to face him.) We know you want friends who admire you You want to be the star with all the power, too But there's a better way, there's a better way (As Scarecrow continues to hurtle along the street, the twelve drop in alongside him.) [CandyCakes] There's so much more still left to Learn about yourself See the light that shines in you (He looks ahead, a mix of fear and confusion in his eyes.) We know you can be somebody else (The CandyCakes pull up and skid to a stop at a fork in the road.) [CandyCakes] You can stop right now (Zoom out; they gesture to their left, toward a gazebo standing under a bright, rainbow-lit sky. To their right, the path leads through a foreboding patch of woods to the town hall, under a sky thick with gray clouds and shadow. The ballot box and posters are gone from the lawn.) And try another start (Scarecrow looks from one to the other, panic growing in his eyes.) You'll finally free yourself from the dark And see the light, and see the light of your special mark (To their very great dismay, he swerves to their right and makes a beeline for the town hall. The camera is now close enough to pick out the mayor, Ruby, and the crowd gathered out front, and Scarecrow stops before them to catch his breath.) ~ (Song ends) ~ * [Scarecrow] (as CandyCakes run to the scene) "Everyone, I have an announcement!" (All twelve recoil in horror, anticipating all too clearly the upheaval he is about to set off. Cut to a close-up of them, zooming in slowly, and snap to black.) ----------- (Opening shot: fade in to the confrontation. The sky has returned to its normal blue.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Scarecrow! Think hard about the choice you’re making right now!" (Head-on view of the thirteen, the focus on the CandyCakes.) * [Lemon Drop] "You can be a better person!" (The focus shifts to Scarecrow as indecision tears at his mind, but before he can even get a word out, the sound of the door opening cuts in.) * [MacDecoy] (from o.s.) "Scarecrow!" (All thirteen look up in shock; back to the crowd, which parts to give an uncomfortably clear view of the strict father glaring from the porch. Zoom in on him.) * [MacDecoy] (toying with hair) "I just happened to be here for the town board meeting—" (gesturing to one side) "—and this is what I see when we adjourn? My son associating with confused, insignificant lowlifes? Socializing with their kind is not how you move up in Jupiter!" (During the second sentence, cut to Scarecrow and pan slowly to follow MacDecoy as he paces behind him and the CandyCakes. The level of undiluted contempt radiating from the male is almost enough to reduce a Sherman tank to scrap metal. The CandyCakes aim a searching look back toward Scarecrow, then a half-squinched glare after MacDecoy. Back to Scarecrow.) * [MacDecoy] (from o.s.) "Come, Scarecrow!" (That command kicks him out of the morass of wavering self-doubt that has claimed him, and his face rearranges itself into a look of quiet, steely resolve. Cut to behind MacDecoy walking imperiously back toward the main road.) * [Scarecrow] (from o.s.) "No!" (MacDecoy whirls back, unable to believe his ears.) * [MacDecoy] "What did you say?!" (Longer shot, framing all fourteen.) * [Scarecrow] "You’ve spent your life acting like a high gentleman, and raised me to follow in your footprints!" (walking slowly toward him) "At first I thought this was fine, but then I finally realized I wanted something you don’t have—happiness!" (There follows a tripartite gasp from the CandyCakes, backed up by a round from the rest of the bunch. MacDecoy puts a hand to his mouth, unsure of how to react to this outburst—but only for a moment until he draws himself to full vexation.) * [MacDecoy] "That’s enough, you fool! Step away from those Candy twerps!" * [Scarecrow] (glancing toward CandyCakes, smiling) "You mean, the CandyCake Guppies. They are my friends!" (Back to a dumbfounded MacDecoy; he continues o.s.) "You need to stop calling them such mean and hurtful names!" (To the thirteen; slow pan across them.) "They are working harder to save the planet from danger than any superhero I’ve ever seen—" (The entire gathering.) "—and they will be when they discover more about their home planet—" (stepping toward MacDecoy) "—which I guarantee will be amazing!" (Throughout all of this, the CandyCakes' expressions shift from queasy frowns to incredulous gapes to warm smiles—their nemesis is making peace at long last. Cut to a close-up of MacDecoy, so dumbfounded that his brain seems to have forgotten exactly what to do with his jaw.) * [Scarecrow] (from o.s.) "Now—" (Zoom out slightly to frame him.) "—will you please deliver this to my mother?" (Reaching into his pocket, his hand come up with a paper.) * [MacDecoy] (cowed, through gritted teeth) "Yes. Of course..." (The sheet is transferred to his hand, and he walks despondently of the grounds. Said son turns back to the CandyCakes.) * [Scarecrow] "I have to thank you, CandyCakes." (pacing past them) "Obviously I’ve known since I came to Jupiter Town that my purpose is getting others to do what I want." (facing crowd) "I just asked my mother if she could donate the money for the new playground equipment." (Awed, appreciative murmurs from the Jupiter Town citizens; now he walks up to Ruby.) ~ (Song) ~ * [Scarecrow] "I know you were worried there for a second, weren’t you? Ha! Well, don't, because I think it’s all gonna work out just fine—" (winking) "—Ms. President." (He takes off along the front walk as other citizens fall in behind him.) [Scarecrow] We'll build a playground for all of us to enjoy (to CandyCakes) So full of games, there's enough for each girl and boy (They follow; now he jumps up to the porch.) I want to help and do everything I can I'm here to show you I've changed, listen up, here's the plan (Dissolve to the playground. He backs into view past a few kids.) * [Scarecrow] "Bring it in!" (Zoom out. A unicorn delivery stallion is magically maneuvering a dolly stacked high with crates; Pip rides atop the lot, and several citizens are walking alongside.) * [Scarecrow] "That’s right! Keep it coming!" (Now he turns to a group that includes Dandelion, whom he blackmailed in Act One.) * [Scarecrow] "Dandelion." (The others bail out.) "You have amazing strength." (pointing) "Can you help them move that merry-go-round across the lawn?" (During this line, the camera pans quickly to the broken-down item in question, being towed slowly along by a colt and filly—and cutting a deep furrow in the grass. The powerhouse zips over and easily lifts it with her head; zoom out to frame the former mastervillain on the start of the next line.) * [Scarecrow] "Thank you so much!" (Now he turns to Sweetheart.) "And Sweetheart. We need you to help with that teeter-totter." (Cut to Red Unicorn, trying to drag the old seesaw away and having no luck at it. Sweetheart whisks to the other end, clamps his teeth onto it, and effortlessly lifts both it and Red so he can walk it away.) * [Scarecrow] (from o.s.) "You’ve got it! That’s the spirit!" (His figure floats across the screen in close-up. Behind it, the view wipes to a head-on view of him and zooms out across the playground; the mayor and the other citizens are moving and unpacking the new gear, and Mr. Rainbow and Mrs. Galaxy come to help as well.) [Scarecrow] There's so much I can do To help everyone else (He removes his hat and tosses it away.) I see the light that shines in me (Close-up of a rope begin knotted through the board seat of a new swing, then zoom out. Sugar has done this bit of work, and she trades a smile with Vanilla and Rainbow.) And now I can be my better self (A new tetherball pole is set into place, after which the view dissolves to him standing at a distance from the town hall.) [Scarecrow] I can free the past 'Cause now the future's bright for me (The sun rises over the rooftop, bathing him in its gentle glow. Cut to Grim Reaper, hammering a nail into a fence post. One rail falls loose, eliciting a frustrated grimace around the handle in his hand.) My new soul has set me free (It is lifted back into place; zoom out to show Scarecrow on the other end, getting a smile from Grim Reaper. Dissolve to the peak of the cupola; a pegasus mare flies up, pennant held by its pole on his hand, and plants it on the pinnacle.) To do what's right and be the person I want to be (Tilt down. The cupola has been installed as a roof for the upper platform of a slide, and Scarecrow stands here.) And be the person I want to be (He slides down, the camera zooming out quickly to frame an impressive complex of interconnected play equipment---slides, ramps, steps, platforms, and so on.) ~ (Song ends) ~ (The mayor, Ruby, Grim Reaper, and other citizens gather around the reformed mastervillain. Cut to the CandyCakes, standing near the town hall.) * [Lollipop Pops] "I've been thinking, CandyCakes. We spend an awful lot of time battling, encountering monsters, and learning new moves, but when we take a little time off, we end up helping others figure out what their true souls." * [Caramel Cider] "Yeah! And I think that’s way more important than ponderin' about out future." (The others grinned and nodded.) "Don't you?" * [Vanilla Cake] "Absolutely!" * [Cotton Puffy] "I don’t care what will do in our future lives—" (pulling others closer) "—as long as I get to hang out with my best friends." (He breaks into an ear-to-ear grin as they share a brief twelve-way hug. Lollipop breaks it to walk across the grass.) * [Lollipop Pops] "So what do you say?" (Cut to behind the rest of the crowd, looking over the new setup. Zoom out to frame Lollipop on the start of the next line.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Want to just focus on helping others find their true souls?" (The camera shifts to a point a short distance above ground; twelve hands reach up into view and clap together.) * [CandyCakes] (from o.s.) "YEAH!!" (This particular high five goes just a bit differently from all the others they have performed. Namely: a crackle of rainbow-edged white energy forms at the point of contact and begins to expand, tracing its way down the twelve arms. Within seconds, it has descended to the turf and grown into a ring that encircles them; next it splits into three separate groups of filaments edged in their signature colors. The strange power lifts them off the ground, fading away to be replaced by a matching aura around each youthful humanoid. A blinding flash turns those coronas to pure white, and they slowly rise high and higher before another one washes out the screen.) (Fade in to Scarecrow, Grim Reaper, Ruby, and the Jupiter Town citizens. As they risk a glance toward the epicenter, the twelve children descend insensate to the ground and the light shrinks away. A stunned murmuring drifts over to them, and the camera cuts to a slow pan across a large group of smiling citizens.) * [Lemon Drop] (from o.s.) "What happened?" * [Blueberry Jam] (from o.s.) "What's going on?" * [Scarecrow] (awed) "You CandyCakes...look amazing!" (Cut to all twelve; all took on a cut-crystal appearance. All have their hair styles modified somewhat by the change. They trade giddy grins before jumping wildly in place.) * [CandyCakes] "WE ALL LOOK AMAZING!!" (Extreme close-up of all twelve in a group hug.) * [CandyCakes] "CANDYCAKE GUPPIES FOREVER!!" ~ (Song) ~ (Zoom out as they break apart.) [CandyCakes] We were searching 'round the town for a while there (Group hug.) Trying to find out how we fit in (They circle around the others.) So many ways we tried before, but kept on trying more 'Cause the CandyCake Guppies don't give in (They float.) [Rainbow Flavor] Now we know what it took all along (Zoom out; Cotton is with her.) [Cotton Puffy] And our journey here is never really done (Lollipop pulls up between all eleven.) [Lollipop Pops] For it is it more than just a soul, it's a place for us to start [CandyCakes] And adventure that has only just begun (Now they lead the citizens through town.) [CandyCakes] We'll make our move, show the world what we can do We'll make our move, helping people to break through (A leap takes them high above the street.) To the ultimate reward of this whole new world (Twelve panels slide in from top/bottom to tile the screen. Each replaces one humanoid and shows his/her Sweetie Mark against a background of his/her color. Top row are the boys' and bottom row are the girls'.) (Dissolve to the front entrance of Scarecrow castle. The citizens have gathered near the open door, where Scarecrow stood. Sir Great White watches proudly from one foreground corner.) * [Scarecrow] "All right, everyone! Get ready for the biggest CandyCake celebration EVER!!" (He bounds up on this last word, throwing a burst of confetti over the crowd. Cheers ring out as the camera pans slightly to follow Sir Great White's glance over his shoulder, happy tears filling his eyes.) * [Sir Great White] "Oh, Lollipop..." (Longer shot; he is addressing Lollipop, and Remora and Manta Ray are also present, also wet-eyed.) * [Sir Great White] (hugging Lollipop) "...if mother and father were here, they’d be so proud of you." (Lollipop wipes away her own tears.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Aw....thanks, Sir Great White." * [Sir Great White] (pushing her gently forward) "Now go on and party with your friends!" (The girl flies off, the camera panning to follow her for a short distance before stopping on Vanilla. Dandelion touches down to face him and deliver an affectionate noogie.) [Dandelion] I'm so proud of you, little buddy You've taught me a thing or two (They trade a high five and fly/gallop off. Zoom out to put Grim Reaper and Sugar Pie in the fore, the skeleton in the black robe supporting the little one's hands with his.) [Grim Reaper] You've inspired everyone around you (Sugar's smile widens.) And you've inspired me too (Cut to a patch of sky and tilt down to street level. Three male characters --- by choice --- are front and center, marching forward.) [Sir Great White, Dandelion, Grim Reaper] You've made your move, done in Jupiter so proud (Stop facing the CandyCakes; Dandelion now hovering.) You've made your move, and we're here to sing it loud For the ultimate reward of this whole new world (Dissolve to a close-up of Lollipop, standing on the table in the Rainbow House. Balloons float above and anchored to the table.) *[Lollipop Pops] "Well, what do you think, CandyCakes? Were these new looks totally worth waiting for or what?" (Cut to just behind her; she is addressing her siblings.) *[Gelatin Soft] "Yes! I can't wait to see who we'll help next!" (A screen-filling flash of white fades away in favor of a quick series of snippets from their past adventures, all rendered in soft focus.) [CandyCakes] We started out just twelve, CandyCakes driven to see What we find in our hearts, discover our destiny (Now they float against a glowing purple background filled with stars.) And here we are, best friends, about to start it again An adventure that will never end (They zoom o.s.; behind them, wipe to the upper boughs of a stretch of trees. Normal focus resumes at this point. They float aboive Jupiter Town.) [CandyCakes] We'll make our move, helping people most in need We'll make our move, each one of them succeeds (They glow.) 'Cause the ultimate reward is this whole new world (The flash fills the screen; they create a rainbow high above Jupiter Town.) ~ (Song ends) ~ End of episode.